Nightmare of Angels
by Yashodoa
Summary: What If Alternate Universe. One shot. A father deals with his son’s prophetic nightmares and only come to face with it in the future.


Alternate Universe – New Version 2010

Gaia 1969 : Abandoned Nibelheim Mansion

"Daddy?"

The young man woke bleary from his sleep, hearing his son, not even four years old yet cry for him. He knew why he was being summoned and made his way through the darkened hall of the abandoned mansion which he had come to call his home in past few years.

Reaching his son's room, he settled himself down on the bed beside his son and took his son's small frame into his arms, holding the sniffling boy to his chest. "Another nightmare?" He asked, stroking his son's strange pale hair that shone in the faint moonlight.

He felt his son nod on his chest and sniffled. His tiny voice squeaked, "Its scawy…" Another sniffle and a rub, he knew he had to replace his tank top before returning to bed, now it was being soiled by salty tears and wet nose but he didn't mind.

His mouth quirked into small smile at his son's remark, "tell me about it?"

The boy pushed slightly away from his father's comforting embrace and stared up into the deep crimson eyes. His brilliant green eyes blinked few time and small cherubic hand rubbed against them to wipe away the tears. "Gween…" He whimpered.

"Green again?" His father asked, still stroking his son's hair. He could see hint of the boy's mother's feature in his face, as well his own. Only thing stood out was the child's unusual silver hair and emerald green eyes. His mother was a brunette with brown eyes. He suspected it had a lot to do with the psychotic doctor's experiment.

"Yeah, it hurts. But I saw pwetty lady again."

His head cocked in interest. His son had recurring nightmares often lately and it started not so long ago, about a year. He remember his son telling him, eventually it grew and connected, it seemed like he was seeing some sort of life though someone's eyes and it was disturbing his son, even it was disturbing himself as well but he knew he could not stop his son's nightmare no matter how he tried.

"The one with green eyes and brown hair?"

The boy nodded and smiled softly. "She told me it's all right, everything will be okay when the pain go away. She's real pretty." He sounded so mature for his own age that his father couldn't help but be amazed.

"How pretty, what does she look like?"

"You know, gween eyes, brown hair." The boy tilted his head as in deep thought then shine seemed to sparkle for momentary. "Yah, she has pink ribbons in her hair and she's always praying."

He sighed and rubbed the boy's back. "Anything else?" He knew that the woman in his dream was a comforting part, always keeping him at bay from becoming too frightful, a personal dream guardian angel. At one time he was told that the woman told the boy in his dream that she was an Ancient and that surprised him because the Ancient was nothing but a legend and he was sure that his son knew nothing of the legend yet or even knew about the Ancient.

The boy frowned and his eyes darkened. He didn't like it when his son's eyes darkened because it made him aged beyond his year, way beyond to the time that was unfathomable and it gave him unnatural chills. "Chaos came back."

He shivered at the name, it was just enough to give him a nightmare as well. His son had started to dream of the beast a few months ago and left him nearly sleepless for about a month. He was told that he himself was Chaos in his son's nightmares. "Chaos?"

The boy sniffled once again and rested his head onto his father's chest. "You became Chaos again, but good." This was assuring, maybe his nightmares would come to an end. "There were others. Also there is an angel."

That was something new. "An angel, who?" His son didn't reply but his face held a pensive look. Almost as if he couldn't decide. He asked, "What does he look like?"

"A man…" His son softly uttered and his emerald eyes met his father's crimson eyes, "Me, when I grow up."

"What do you mean?"

"I had one wing and it's black. There is another one, a white angel and he had chocobo hair and blue eyes." He had to hide his amusement as his son's descriptive of someone's hair. Perhaps his son was trying to explain blond.

"Really? Care to tell me more?"

The boy shivered and closed his eyes. "There was a song… it went like this…"

He became disturbed as his son hummed few lines. He had heard his son humming the song few times and wondered where it came from and now he knew it was from his dream. This time, there were words to accompany with the strange song.

"Estuans interius…" The boy whispered, frowning as he tried to remember, "ira vehement…"

His red eyes widened, surprised that his son uttered such foreign words. They were ancient words and he knew what they translated into. But how his son had heard was something he could not even comprehend. "Do you know what it means?"

The boy nodded and once again sat up, staring up at his father, his lips moved to the song in his head, "Burning inside with violent anger…"

He swallowed hard as he recognized his son's unusual ability as he felt the mental link. He had experienced several times to witness his son's nightmares. He could hear the music and the words that came from his son's recent nightmare.

_Estuans interius ira vehement_

_ Estuans interius ira vehement_

_ Sephiroth, Sephiroth!_

_ Sors immanis_

_ Et inanis_

_ Sor immanis_

_ Et inanis_

_ Veni, veni, venias,_

_ Ne me mori facias_

_ Veni, veni, venias,_

_ Ne me mori facias_

_ Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa_

_ Ne me mori facias, Generosa_

_Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa_

_ Ne me mori facias, Generosa_

_ Sephiroth, Sephiroth!!_

He saw, before him like a glorious being, yet, at the same time, from the depth of the Seventh Circle of hell, a demonic being, an imposing man with black wing and long silver hair and he had a wicked looking sword.

And the link was broken; he felt the ice cold chill that crept down his spine in the most painful way. He gasped and realized he had held his breath for so long and looked down to his son. It left him baffled and at loss, "Why do you have such nightmares?" He shakily asked, desperate to help his son.

"I don't know. I don't see myself but I know I had a wing and it was black."

He realized something. He had seen the dark angel from his own perspective. "I saw you, you were the angel with the black wing."

"I know, daddy."

"What scared you?"

The boy closed his eyes and a tear fell out. "I killed the praying woman."

"Oh!" He whispered and held his son closer to his chest, sharing the same horror. For some odd reason, he felt sympathy toward the woman in the nightmares. "It all just a dream…" He assured more to himself than his son. It had to be just dreams, nothing more. "Just dreams… come with me." He stood up, easily cradling his young son in his arms and carried him back to his bedroom. They settled in his bed and he watched as his son's eyes return from the age old wizened to the cherubic youthful gaze and become sleepy. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

Gaia 2000 : Northern Crater

Vincent Valentine stared up at the dark angel above him. His crimson cloak billowed around him as he stood with his comrades. Cloud, the chocobo haired warrior was in front of the line, facing the angel of destruction.

His crimson gaze watched the two facing each other off, the song was familiar and he recalled where he first heard it. It was so long ago, yet it gave him the same spine chilling fright as it did years before. He watched as Cloud gave the attack, leaping up in the air and released his final break, the Omnislash.

Cloud seem to float in midair just before the final strike, Vincent watched carefully as the brilliant light surrounded Cloud and two pure white wings burst from his back. He gasped, "The White Angel." He then turned his eyes to Sephiroth and closed them, "Oh son." He whispered in sorrow, "You were the Black Angel from your own dreams…" a tear fell as the final Omnislash strike.

He turned, not wanting to watch the one winged angel disappear from reality. Everything then became black and he found himself in the cave with his comrades. Everything had fallen together; his own son had prophesied the future at mere age of three. He sighed as he sank down to his knees as he recalled the very last dream his son had.

"Daddy…" The boy tugged onto his father's pants.

Vincent looked down at his son and smiled and wiped his hands dry on the apron and left the dish washing to do later. "Yes?"

"I had another dream."

"Really?" He picked up his young son and sat him down in his lap as he sat down at the dining table, "tell me."

"Holy. The woman prayed for Holy."

"Yes, I remember you told me about that."

"Well, it came in my dream and it pushed the fireball away from the planet, saving everyone. It was beautiful and it felt good." The boy smiled.

"I bet." He smiled in reply.

And that was the last that his son had nightmares or anything like that.

However, it was also the last time he had seen his son until the Ancient City when Aeris was killed.

He watched Holy destroy Meteor and peace fell upon the planet once again.

"Sephiroth, I hope you rest in peace…" He whispered, praying for his own son. He then smiled as he gazes up at the stars and saw Aeris and his young son together, smiling down at him.


End file.
